1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swivel mechanisms, and more specifically to an improved swivel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swivel assemblies for carts, strollers and the like are generally well known in the art. One well known swivel assembly is the caster and comprises an arcuate bifurcated member for supporting an axle at one end upon which a wheel is mounted for rotation. A flat flange is provided at the opposite end of the member to which a vertically extending stub shaft is secured. The stub shaft extends into a sleeve in a leg of the cart, and a detent between the sleeve and stub shaft releasably secures the caster to the leg.
Another known swivel assembly comprises a pair of spaced apart plates having aligned openings at one end for supporting a shaft on which a pair of wheels are rotatably mounted. A hinge pin is provided at the opposite ends of the plates for hingeably supporting the end of a stub shaft interposed between the plates. A bracket and sleeve bearing is rotatably mounted on the stub shaft and has bifurcated arms secured to the end of a cart leg by rivets or the like. A cylindrical rubber shock absorber is secured between the plates for engagement by the stub shaft.
Although these prior known swivel assemblies operate satisfactorily, each requires a stub shaft rotatable relative to the cart leg and related structure for securing the stub shaft to the swivel assembly. Consequently, such swivel assemblies suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a considerable number of individual interacting parts. This in turn makes the swivel assemblies more expensive to manufacture and assemble, more prone to require maintenance and less reliable in operation. In the case of the latter type swivel assembly, the stub shaft is susceptible to bending and the sleeve bearing to breaking if the swivel assembly is subjected to a hard blow. The improved swivel assembly of this invention is believed to obviate these and other disadvantages of the prior known swivel assemblies.